1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a note pad and particularly the type of pads having sheets of repositionable adhesive on a portion of each sheet so that it can be removed from the pad and secured to another surface. Such pads in general are manufactured, for example, by the 3M Company under the trademark of "Post-It Notes". The pad is conventionally provided with individual sheets, each of which has a border on the back surface thereof, having repositionable adhesive so a removed sheet can be applied to another surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pads with repositionable sheets of the prior art are well known and are conventionally of rectangular shape and come in a variety of sizes and colors. A user will make a pen or pencil notation on the upper sheet which is then removed and placed upon some other surface such as a file or other sheet of paper.
Because the sheets of the pad are square cut, it sometimes occurs that when a sheet is removed a plurality of sheets are torn off from the pad. This is a disadvantage of the prior art and one of the problems to which the present invention is directed.